


The Long Term Job

by missingnolovefic



Series: sleepy cuddles [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snippets from the lives of Hardison, Parker and Eliot post-The Long Goodbye Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Every Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/109622084477/age-of-the-geek-babe-eliot-says-pressing-his)

"Age of the geek, babe,” Eliot says, pressing his lips to Hardison’s. The hacker smiles sleepily up at him, grabbing his hand to give him a squeeze. Eliot smiles back down at him, bringing his hand up to his lips to brush a kiss there, too. Hardison has been up all night, chasing down a lead. Now Eliot’s up early for the wrap up of that job, with Parker as back up.

* * *

“Hear that?” Eliot asks, rapping his knuckles against the pie crust. “That way you know it’s perfectly done.”

“You can tell that from the sound?” Parker asks, resting her chin on her crossed arms on the table. Eliot throws her a glare, cutting the pie.

“It’s a very distinctive sound,” he snaps, putting a piece of pie on a plate and pushing it over to her with a fork. “Here, taste it.”

* * *

“Dammit, Hardison!” Eliot shouts, pulling his boyfriend behind cover as bullets fly past them. He waits for a break in the steady staccato, then he shoots forward, taking the out three of the goons. The last one gets his gun reloaded in time, aiming it at Eliot steadily. He crosses his arms, raises his brows.

“You know,” Parker says, tapping the goon on the shoulder from behind, “he really doesn’t like guns.” The guy startles, but before he can turn around to face Parker, Eliot knocks him out. Hardison comes up to them.

“High five, baby,” he calls to Parker, who grins and fives him, then Hardison throws an arm over Eliot’s shoulders. He grunts.

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

The thing is, they always turn their backs on Parker when she changes in the middle of the con and it’s not to give her her privacy. Maybe it was at first, but Parker couldn’t care less for body-shyness. For one thing, it’s easier to watch her six this way, but for the other, they don’t have time to get hung up on the physical aspects of their love. They don’t do intimacy much during cons, because you have to always be ready for the con to turn sour.

They exchange little touches and inside jokes, but their focus is on the con. They don’t have time for mushy feelings and arousal. Back in their nest, during the planning, they are more relaxed, more informal but even then their attention is elsewhere.

Coming back home from a con, they tend to end up in bed together. The high of a successful game turns into the wildest of sex, while high-risk missions that were too close in the end, that cut deep, those are the ones followed by gentle love making and promises and reassurances whispered under the blankets.

And Eliot will take care of them. ‘Til death do them part.


	2. The Every Night Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TurtleTails: who likes the middle the best?  
> ingno: Hardison  
> ingno: he's a cuddler  
> TurtleTails: XD  
> amekage: but eliot is in the middle most b/c of the aforementioned problems with nice things  
> ingno: Parker always takes the one closest to the window for emergency exits  
> ingno: and Eliot needs to stay between the door and his lovers  
> iamcaptainskye: exactly what missy said  
> amekage: oh i thought u meant during sex  
> amekage: missy's headcannon makes more sense  
> TurtleTails: I kinda did XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got talking about sleeping arrangements (and sex positions) of OT3 in the stream team chat ages ago. I finally got around to writing it.
> 
> Full chat can be found [here.](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/102404702022/sorcerouskitty-why-didnt-eliot-sit-in-the-back)

Hardison always buries his face into either of them. Some nights he clings to Eliot, face mushed against his chest and curled up. Parker scoots up behind him, light as a feather and barely touching, curling an arm over his hip. He entwines their fingers, holding onto her as he looses himself in Eliot and the safe haven he can only find with his lovers on either side of him. He sleeps like a rock, and if he's had a beer after dinner, he'll snore like a bear. Other nights he'll wrap his arms around Parker's waist, holding on tight, face between the crook of her neck and the cushions. Eliot throws an arm across them both, legs a tangled mess of all three of them and they'll stay in the middle of their huge bed the whole night.

 

Eliot always takes guard position, on the side of the bed closest to the door. Sometimes, when they've just finished a difficult job and the call was too close, too _close_ , he won't join them in bed but sit with his back to them, watching the door, a knife on the floor besides him. No amount of cajoling can bring him back up with them, because he needs them _safe,_ needs to face the potential threats, because he can't, _can't_ lose them. A day or two later they'll convince him to at least sit in the bed, back propped up against the headboard, hand fluttering between carding through Parker's hair and resting on Hardison's neck, his pulse a reassuring beat. He and Parker are both light sleepers and will talk quietly whenever Hardison snores, until they figure he's had enough sleep to poke him awake. Eliot still can't believe that they're sharing their bed, their _relationship_ with _him_. The least he can do is keep them safe.

 

Parker, however, likes to have an exit strategy. There is a reason why their bedroom has windows opposite the bedroom door, so that Eliot can have his side and Parker can have hers. In hotels she'll sometimes sleep at the foot of the bed instead, because old habits die hard. She has a silent agreement with Eliot that if things go pearshape, she'll snatch Hardison and drop them safely out of the window and hide until Eliot comes to take them somewhere safe. After all this time sharing a bed with Hardison, and a shorter time of Eliot joining them, she still isn't used to anyone else being there. She flinches awake when someone gets up to use the bathroom or get a glass of water. She tends to start out pressed lightly against her boys, but over the night she'll wander closer to the edge, body taking as little space as possible.

 

Out of all the logistics of sharing a bed, one would think sex was the hardest. One would be wrong because one forgets how bendy Parker is and how strong Eliot has to be. No, what is more complicated is simple sleep. They all have different habits and needs.

 

Where Hardison either squeezes himself in the little space between them or sprawls out as far as he can reach to keep bodily contact with both of them, because he needs them close, and Eliot who always ends up sleeping either curling over one of them protectively or in the most prepared pose possible, so he can swing up and fight any threat immediately, Parker sleeps either stiff as a board or tucked safely into a small ball on the edge.

 

They all have nightmares. Sometimes they talk about them. Often they don't.

 


End file.
